Let the Awesome Games Begin!
by flyingpandies
Summary: Prussia and America compete in a series of challenges given by the fellow nations to see who wins the title of "the awesomest nation in the world". Rated T for language in future chapters.


A/N: I was bored. This is the result. I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but I wanted to give it a try. I just find it hilarious when Prussia and America have a clash of the egos *****shrugs***** I hope whoever reads this enjoys it annnnnnd I'll see you at the bottom uwu

* * *

It was just another ordinary day at the World Conference meeting. Of course ordinary used in this case means that everything was in complete chaos once again. England and France's bickering turned into a fight- although it was hard to see who was winning because there was a random, giant cloud of dust that was all around them as they brawled. Only a head or random limbs poked out every once in a while.

America was engaged in a conversation with Japan, who seemed to be doodling pictures into his notes while he listened to the enthusiastic blond ramble on about this and that. Russia was smiling sweetly at a trembling, fear-stricken Latvia, who looked as if he was going to pee his pants any minute now. Romano was spewing profanities to Spain, who was hugging him tightly and refused to let go. If you looked close enough, there was a hint of a blush dusted on the Italian's cheeks.

Turkey and Greece were fighting, Switzerland threatened to pretty much go trigger-happy if anybody were to drag him or Liechtenstein into their tomfoolery, Italy was energetically talking about... Italy things, and way at the very end of the table, you could see an angry German man sitting there with his jaw clenched and trying to hold back from screaming. He willed himself to calm down, but as time grew on, his patience began wearing thin. Just as he opened his mouth to do so, an all too familiar voice reached his ears.

"Jeez, West. You're so tense. You need to take a chill pill or something."

Germany turned his head around and his icy blue eyes locked with fiery red ones.

"What are you doing here, bruder? I already told you that you can't be here." He said sternly.

"I decided that this stupid meeting needed a little more awesome and who is better to deliver that than me?" Prussia's signature laugh, loud and obnoxious, filled Germany's ears, causing him to cringe and resist the urge to holler at the other. "Besides, I was bored being alone at the house..." He muttered, more to himself more than anything.

He looked around the corrupt room, chuckling at the scene before him. These things never ceased to amuse him when he could actually sneak in. His brother looked as if he was going to explode from anger by all of the shenanigans that were taking place. He looked back to Germany when he heard his deep voice speak again.

"This meeting is already crazy enough. The last thing we need is for you to be here." Or at least for the sake of his sanity. He swears that one of these days he's going to snap, already treading on the last line of whatever saneness he has left.

Prussia let out a snort of laughter. "No. The last thing you all need is for me _not_ to be here."

"That doesn't even make any sense..."

The sound of a vase breaking, somehow heard throughout all of the noise,was Germany's breaking point. His face was red with anger and just before he could stand up to yell at everybody, Prussia set a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Listen up, losers!" Prussia loudly announced, "As funny as it is to see West on the verge of a breakdown, I think you all need to shut up because he isn't fun to deal with when he's angry. Trust me, even the awesomeness that is me, knows."

"Oh, great. Who invited _you_ here?" Austria's voice spoke up amongst the crowd.

"Pfft. I don't need anybody to invite me here. Awesomeness doesn't need an invitation. You, on the other hand, do. Because you're not awesome. And you never will be," He said as he watched Austria's face morph into a scowl with a shit-eating grin. Austria simply let out a "hmph" before crossing his arms and looking away from the albino.

"You're so full of yourself," This time Hungary spoke up. Most likely to defend Austria, Prussia assumed. That man was such a pansy at times. "I'm surprised that big head of yours even fit through the door."

"I'm surprised that big head of yours even, blah blah blah," He mocked in a childish manner. "I don't expect you to understand. If anything, you're less awesome than piano-jerker over there." Austria flushed red with anger at that statement and grumbled something unintelligible.

"I doubt you'd be saying that if I were to hit you with this!" She suddenly pulled out a large frying pan. Where from? Not even the person sitting next to her could figure that one out.

Prussia paled considerably, flashbacks of being hit in his vital regions numerous times running through his head. He shook his head to rid himself of those unpleasant experiences and quickly masked his face with his usual grin.

"Eh, whatever. You aren't worth my time anyway," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You two may not be excited to see me, but I know that the rest of the nations are practically resisting the urge to bow down to me. Don't pretend that you all aren't."

While the nations verbally disagreed, one voice stuck out from the rest.

"Bow down to you? Please! If anything, they would bow down to me first because I'm awesomer."

Prussia looked around and caught America's bright blue eyes shining at him challengingly. He let out a snort of laughter.

"I'm sorry, did _you_ just say that you're awesomer than _me_?" He asked as he walked over to the other.

England resisted the urge to tell them both that they were ruining his language knowing that telling the two would be futile.

"Yeah. I did," The blond said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Aw, how cute. Little Amerika thinks that he is more awesome than I am." He mimicked in a baby voice as he patted the blond's head.

America scowled at the tone the older was talking to him to and pushed the hand on his head away. "I don't think. I know. They don't call me the awesome hero for nothing!"

"Nobody calls you that!" England shouted, but was promptly ignored.

"And they don't call me the great, _awesome_ Prussia for nothing," He said cockily.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm still a nation."

"Even though I'm not a nation anymore doesn't mean that I didn't make history awesome!"

"Yeah, well-"

Everybody watched with bored expressions as the two argued back and forth about who was "the awesomest" until America spoke up loudly.

"I challenge you to a duel to see who is more awesome out of the two of us!" He declared with a dramatic finger pointing at Prussia.

Prussia raised an eyebrow at that. "A duel? It seems a bit unfair since you will be versing myself, but fine. I'll take you up on that challenge." A cocky grin stretched across his face.

"Fine. Be here tomorrow afternoon-"

"But there is a meeting going on tomorrow!" Germany exclaimed.

"-And we're gonna settle this." He looked around the room until he spotted England. "You. You're gonna be keeping score," He told the other nation.

"What? I certainly will not! I refuse to partake in any of this nonsense!"

"Yes you will! Or I'll tell everyone about your little secret." America said with a sly grin.

"What secret?"

America walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, causing the island nation's face to turn brick red.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled.

"Oh, I would. Unless you agree to keep score," America said in a sing-song voice.

England crossed his arms and glared hard at the other.

"Fine," He said sharply.

"Great! Now that that's settled I guess it's safe to say that this meeting is now adjourned! I'm hungry." The nations murmured in an agreement and began filing out of the room quickly.

"But the meeting isn't..." Germany buried his hands in his face, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips.

Can't at least one meeting run successfully?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have a proposition for you all! If you leave a little review telling me what you would like to see these two weirdos do then I'll gladly write it for future chapters. I'm not really creative so I'm pretty sure whatever you would offer would be a lot better than them playing "chubby bunny" or something like that =w=)a

I hope you enjoyed this little prologue and don't forget to review C:


End file.
